Kalyanna
Description Kaly is a 2’7” rock gnome with long black hair. On her belt is various tools, cooking supplies, potions, and other useful things. She has a shield on her back but no armor or weapon. She is usually seen with a dragon-like creature that’s white with green spots and has a blue beanie, breast plate, and shield. Backstory Kalyanna comes from a world where the world is a world mostly made of metal, built by the god Mechanus. She was an orphan who lived in an orphanage in a small town for some time, but she would sneak out during the night to practice tinkering and potion making in an abandoned shop nearby. The shop itself was home to a devout Mechanus worshipper, and that is what led her into learning about Mechanus, following the teachings as she worked on her tinkering. She couldn’t dedicate enough time to it, however, but she did dream of fixing up the shop. When she was 18, a strange hobgoblin, seeing that since the abandoned shop still looks abandoned, entered it for shelter for the night, coming upon Kaly. After some talking, they realized they both shared a passion with inventing and tinkering. Kaly never returned to the orphanage after then, both of them working on repurposing the shop. The Small and Tall Tinkerer’s Hall was opened for the public in this town. Insel stuck to what she knew, creating metal and wooden armor and weapons and wands, while Kaly crafted potions and tinctures. Insel was also known for being very knowledgeable on vast amounts of information. Her main area of focus was Sasha, a walking mechanical companion with a variety of applications. Mostly protection of Kaly. They would on occasion complete tasks from the town, taking care of other mechanists' failed experiments, using them to further their own studies. After maybe a year of being established, this shop alone already made the town more prosperous as more people travelled around the area to request commissions for items, namely potions and magical items. Kaly was the one working in potions and even some homunculi, Insel working on the armory for various adventurers. Part of what made Kaly so popular was that she was also a self taught cook, so any kinds of beneficial potions or deadly ingestible poisons she would normally infuse into food to be sold, so there would even be a menu of food that could be made. People also went about requesting bounties on bandits and homunculi that wander the iron wastes, which escaped from various illegal producers of homunculi. One day they received a bounty on a strange creature that was terrorizing a neighboring small village. It was described as an enhanced owl bear, one that could soar through the skies like its namesake. They took the bounty and travelled to this village. They arrived at an opportune time, as it was currently attacking the village as they arrived. They chased it off and tracked it down, slaying the beast. One thing they noticed is the village seems to need to call in their help more than any other place, with similar growing threats each time. Not that long ago, it was just regular homunculus, but now cyborg-like creature are appearing. Despite countless days researching into this, they however could not find the source of this problem, they got close once but the contact they had to go to was promptly killed and eaten by another strange creation. After a few years of the shop growing, one strange individual entered one day to put in a request for anything on planar travel. Kaly took in this task, looking to make a potion that would alloy the drinker to travel to a different plane. Even though she probably didn’t even have the capabilities, she didn’t let that stop her. She traveled for ingredients from time to time, returning and working more and more. However, an unfortunate thing occurred, as when one of Insel’s homunculi malfunctioned it started to run around the shop, and ended up spilling the potion all over. There was a few seconds where Kaly was shocked and looking back from Insel to the mess, and then with a loud pop the entire shop disappeared. So who is the mysterious source of the homunculi and cyborg creations? Who was the mysterious figure who ordered the potion? Well, maybe they possible rifted into Daleos at some point after we did, seeing that we failed and wanted to try their own hand at it, failing as well. But why do they want to make the potion? What is their main motive for sending homunculi out? What does it do for them to go to another plane?